


S is for Steve Rogers is a Little Shit / S 代表 Steve Rogers 是个小混蛋

by Iamsofuckinghot



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsofuckinghot/pseuds/Iamsofuckinghot
Summary: 史蒂夫在巴基屁股里塞了根震动棒，并且在神盾局会议时，开启了最强挡位。





	S is for Steve Rogers is a Little Shit / S 代表 Steve Rogers 是个小混蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S is for Steve Rogers is a Little Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242572) by [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain). 



他本应该猜到他会后悔的，当史蒂夫提出了那个自认为绝妙的计划，那个让他出门时含住一整根硅胶震动棒的计划，他竟然同意了。

史蒂夫答应了他不会调到最强挡位，并且会在不合时宜的时候关掉它。当然，史蒂夫撒谎了，他当然会食言了！ 在会议进行半途的时候开始摆弄遥控器，这他妈怎么不会是个好计划？不，这计划堪称伟大！

刚开始，史蒂夫并没有强迫巴基答应。史蒂夫总是会提出一些邪恶的想法，但是这并不意味着巴基他没有从中获得乐趣。只是正常情况下，这些想法不会涉及到，刺激他的前列腺，而且是绷着一张扑克脸，面对局长寇森和前任局长弗瑞的时候。

其实巴基挺喜欢寇森的——除开他对史蒂夫有着某种奇怪又明显的“男人之间的欣赏”，虽然史蒂夫觉得这没什么大不了。真正让巴基觉得紧张的是弗瑞，刚见面就差点被射杀，的确不会留下好印象。因此，劝说弗瑞所花的时间，也比花在其他复仇者身上多得多。并且巴基确信弗瑞他并没有完全信任他。好吧……他必须努力获得弗瑞的信任。唉。

但是巴基说，第一次见面时他并没有尽全力暗杀他（确切地说，这是巴基回到史蒂夫身边后，其他复仇者们才相信的——妈的，真是次尴尬的介绍。）巴基似乎很确信，这个男人迟早会出言威胁他——这个老是恐吓人的混蛋。并且他总是爱用这种语气提问，当他听不懂其他人说的一些话时，而且他总会找到机会夹杂几个“他妈的”（Hell）：这他妈的怎么回事？这他妈的是啥？

在某些必须出席的神盾局会议上，巴基总是表现地非常好，即便他无聊透顶。他接受过更糟糕的训练；即使他已经神游幻境，也总能让人觉得他依旧在全神贯注的听讲。 巴基曾给复仇者们带来很多麻烦，不论是私仇还是公恨。他明白要证明自己还有很长的路要走。 因此，巴基觉得这一切发生的都及其不真实，尽管史蒂夫坚持认为他已经够格加入“复仇者”了，成为团队的一员只是时间问题。

这就是为什么巴基在小组会议，发布任务，总结汇报，或是任何需要他出现的地方，他总是沉默寡言，不引起任何注意。他会保持绝对的安静，或者干脆利落地提问。大家也渐渐习惯。

因此，当他在座位上突然弹起并撞到膝盖时，大家会突然转头看他的原因。更糟的是，他还发出了奇怪的呻吟声，并且瞪大了眼睛——当其他人死死盯着他时，巴基完全僵住了。

每个人表情各异；班纳博士表现出关心，史塔克看起来很不耐烦，索尔一副不能理解的样子（大家都知道索尔看什么都总是很不理解的样子？）克林顿只是单纯地瞅着他，娜塔莎挑了挑眉，无缘由得起了疑心。寇森看起来有点惊讶，至于弗瑞——他正讲到一半，突然就转头看着他，扬起眉毛，没有丝毫震惊。

唯一没有看向巴基的人是史蒂夫。这位队长坐在他的右侧，左手肘撑着桌子，右手垂于桌子下边。他眨了眨眼——露出一副莫名其妙的表情。然后假装发现其他人都在盯着巴基，于是他做作地问道 “你还好吗，巴基？发生什么了？”，带着虚假的关切和好奇。 这个混蛋甚至还皱着眉头—— ** _这个混蛋，混账，发生了什么你心里清楚！你这该死的_** ——

“我没事，队长。”巴基平静地说道，勉强挤出了一个微笑。他清了清嗓子，抱歉地耸了下肩， “肌肉痉挛，一定是坐得太久了。”

“试试普拉提，”史塔克调笑着建议，“你年长的男朋友会教你的。” “先生们，这些话留到会议结束后，”弗瑞严厉地打断。他看着巴基，好像在期待着他再一次的失控。直到巴基挺直腰杆，确认一切正常，弗瑞才继续“我们之前讲到…” 其他人收回眼神。

巴基却尖锐地瞪着史蒂夫。他知道史蒂夫掩在桌下的手里握着什么。他体内的震动棒是不会神奇地自动开启。震动棒的尺寸相当可观，巧妙地顶住了巴基的前列腺。史蒂夫这小混蛋是知道的，因为那震动棒是他对准敏感处，亲手推入的！一旦他打开开关，震动棒就会尽全力猛攻巴基的弱点区域。然而，那个小混蛋只是坐在那里，一脸的无辜和漫不经心，全神贯注的听着弗瑞说话 —— _ **全他妈的都是废话**_ 。

“史蒂夫”巴基倒吸了一口气，低声提醒那个金发男人。史蒂夫甚至没有看他一眼；只是用指腹摩擦了一下嘴唇，然后压低声音，对巴基敷衍道：“嘘，我们在开会呢。” “我发誓，我他妈的一定要——”

“巴恩斯中士，我的会议很无趣？”弗瑞表现出不快。现在，所有人都转向他了。 巴基正想辩解，顶着他的震动棒猛地加快频率。闪电般剧烈的快感从下腹爆发，穿过大腿根，直击蛋蛋。巴基能感觉到史蒂夫也在盯着他。他咬紧嘴唇，唯恐漏出某些羞耻的呻吟声。巴基在心里祈祷，他不相信其他人没有注意到他座位上发出的嗡嗡声。虽然巴基他自己没有听到声音，他也没发现自己的耳朵已经烧得通红。

“我刚刚只是在询问罗杰斯队长是否能借只笔，长官。”他强迫自己冷静下来，挣扎着用平稳的语调说，“我的笔坏了。” “噢，当然，接住哦，巴基。”史蒂夫爽快的笑着，将笔递给了巴基。

巴基抿紧嘴唇，死死盯住史蒂夫，牵起一个僵硬的微笑。对于房间中其他人来说，正直的美国队长就像一个香甜的美式馅饼——但是当巴基试图抽出史蒂夫手里的笔时，他看到史蒂夫眼中闪着邪恶的光芒。巴基脑中来来回回地想着，操，混蛋，狗东西！他迫切的希望史蒂夫能以某种方式听到。

巴基没有意识到他正用力顶着椅子，不断磨蹭着屁股。直到史塔克突然环顾四周说：“什么声音？”就在这几秒，所有人都开始环顾整间屋子。巴基觉得他的血液瞬间凝固，心脏骤停。现在绝对是史蒂夫把那该死的东西关掉的最佳时机。

很显然，史蒂夫不会，因为，他可以借机将震动棒调至下一个挡位！这他妈真是个好主意，罗杰斯！ “我什么都没听到。”史蒂夫装傻，他环顾四周，表现出好奇。 现在，巴基挽回面子的唯一办法就是一起装傻。他皱着眉头——默默祈祷，因为他整个臀部被震动棒按摩得提不起力气，这种坐姿让他发狂，想要狠狠地踢些什么东西，发泄怒气——

“其实，我觉得我也听到什么了。”巴基身不由己得说。 史蒂夫微微挑起眉毛，给了巴基一个玩味的微笑，像是在说： ** _你确实听到了，对吧？_** 弗瑞接过话头：“我们能不能搞清楚那是什么声音？让它停止”同时，巴基调整坐姿，试图找到一个巧妙的姿势，掩盖震动棒发出的声响。 事实证明，唯一有效的方式是将前臂交叠撑于桌面，让屁股悬浮于椅子之上半英寸，勉强止住嗡嗡的噪声。这就够了，没人注意到巴基抱住双臂，保持着尴尬的姿势。

这群超级英雄停了下来，花了差不多一分钟的时间，仔细寻找声源，当确保这恼人的嗡嗡声不会再响起时，会议继续进行。 当然，这就意味着，会议期间，巴基需要抬高臀部，将自己悬浮在座位上。如果没有他的金属臂，他很难将体重完全压在手臂上，并且保持这么长时间。

半个小时过去了，他的大腿开始疲惫，先前那个肌肉痉挛的谎话，现在变成事实了。他集中注意力，保持面部表情正常，平稳地吐气，吸气。 巴基已经尽可能的保持冷静了，然而他内心在疯狂地尖叫，诅咒着史蒂夫的名字。

相反，是谁在享受巴基的煎熬时间呢？毫无疑问，史蒂夫！巴基偷偷瞥了他一眼，果然，他咧嘴笑的就像一个在糖果商店里的孩子。虽然他假装专注于会议内容，而且每次都主动注视着发言的人。 史蒂夫左手成拳托住脸颊，右手仍然完美地藏于桌子底下，并且他肯定知道那个该死的东西在巴基身体里疯狂跳动，只是他依旧无动于衷。

巴基不得不闭上眼，假装用手揉搓眼睛，以免自己在这种持续不断的撞击下，无法控制地发出喘息。突然，震动棒毫无预警的转变了撞击节奏——嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，每一击短促又有力，和史蒂夫一样坚挺持久。这他妈到底有多少种挡位模式？！巴基要发疯了，或许他需要借口去趟洗手间。

真是进退两难的局面。如果他起身，必定会让震动棒发出声响。 而且，巴基不是很确定他的两腿能否站住。小腿已经开始发麻，虽然他尽全力地克制，让两腿不再颤抖。但只要他一放松，哪怕只有一秒钟，他的膝盖就会投降。

他的腹肌也开始不断地紧绷收缩，巴基试图放松，却让他的下腹产生某种异样的纠缠感。现在他不需要离开那个房间了。因为只要他一动，就能当场缴械。 他现在唯一的任务就是尽全力不让那情况发生。他必须含着那震动棒直到会议结束。

巴基紧握双拳，但除此之外，依旧面不改色，仿佛无事发生！他的身体里正在进行着一场战争，这场战争比美国独立战争里的任何一场战役都要混乱和势不可当，比欧洲提供的大量炮火或爆炸都要激烈。狗日的史蒂夫！巴基发誓要在一切结束后杀了他！他只需要再熬个该死的27分钟！

当弗瑞和寇森宣布会议结束时，巴基真切地感受到下身的酸痛。山姆在对他说些什么，但是他一个字都听不进去。当巴基准备逃离他的座位时，那动作刺激得他皱起眉头，漏出一声嘶哑的呻吟。糟了！要到极限了… 深呼吸，深呼吸，得把这感觉压下去。

“你还好吗，老哥？”山姆皱着眉问“你的脸色有点苍白” 他感到一只宽厚的手掌搭在了肩上，史蒂夫露出同样关切的表情。遥控器神秘地从他右手消失。“是啊，你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道“看起来，你需要躺下休息。” **_这个混蛋！我要拧掉你的脑袋！_**

“我有点头痛”巴基故意扭头别过史蒂夫，看着山姆撒谎道。 “你还会头痛？”山姆带着诚恳的好奇。 ** _不，我现在并不想谈任何关于血清的细节，也不想和你说话，谢谢！_ **“很显然，我会！”巴基小声嘟囔，将史蒂夫的手从肩膀抖落。

他的腿开始颤抖。他将金属臂垂于腰侧，摆成一个巧妙的角度，挡住了裤子前端痛苦的凸起。他匆忙地咕哝了一句道歉和潦草的再会，便逃离那个房间。他急需回到他的公寓，或者说是史蒂夫的公寓，这他妈并不需要分得那么清！他需要一辆出租，回到那安全的房间，他才能崩溃！但是巴基他并不确定可以坚持到那一步。事实上，他现在只需找到个无人的地方，一个能让他将那该死的东西从屁股里扯出的地方，再不济一个能为他提供一些遮挡的地方，他快要被那玩意弄得高潮了。

他缓缓走进电梯，用力靠在墙壁上，他的两条腿终于支撑不住。他只能勉强靠着墙，再没有余力走出电梯。巴基看着电梯门一点点闭合，他要到达极限了，只要再过几秒，他就能毫无顾虑地喘息，早在一小时前，他就想那么做了！因为那震动棒仍然没有停下，依旧断断续续地顶着他的前列腺，只要稍微扭动，就会让震动棒重新对准他软嫩的敏感点，这刺激感，欲仙欲死。

在门即将关闭前，史蒂夫大踏步跨入电梯。 巴基瞪大了眼睛，流露出无声又愤怒地指责，他要告诉史蒂夫别再靠近他一分一毫。史蒂夫塞进他体内的东西根本不像是在开玩笑！巴基想要杀了他，他真的很想！ 但是史蒂夫打量着巴基，那遥控器重新出现在手中。史蒂夫一定是跟着巴基，在进入电梯前就掏出来了！

现在，史蒂夫微笑着站在巴基身前。

“关闭摄像头，14A层。权限：Captain Rogers, Steven G”他命令管理着电梯的AI，“授权成功”平稳又带有金属感的声音立即响起“摄像头已关闭”

“你！！！”巴基开始控诉。 史蒂夫按下按钮，最强挡位的震动棒放缓了颤动，回到了正常挡位。巴基弓起了背，这个小小的密闭四方体里，立刻充满了嘶哑的呻吟。最终他失去平衡，瘫倒在地板上。 队长及时地抱住了他，双臂环住巴基的腰，将他不轻不重地抬起，顶回墙上。

巴基睁着开始泛红的眼睛，无助地盯着天花板，喘着气，这让他的胸膛剧烈地起伏。 史蒂夫猛地抬起巴基的大腿，让其勾住自己的腰，并且温柔抵住巴基下身的坚硬。

“Ah，Fuck！”巴基他毫不掩饰地叫出声，他听到史蒂夫用空着的手掌猛拍电梯的紧急制动按钮，将两人和外边的世界隔绝，接着听到一声“咔哒”，史蒂夫抛下了遥控器，腾出了两只手。一手插入巴基蓬松的长发，另一只手紧紧托住这美妙紧致的前苏联嫩臀。当史蒂夫按住他的头时，巴基发出一声轻哼，随即又顺从地直视着那双眼睛，他可以感受到那双淡蓝色眼睛里的欲火不断舔舐着他。

“史蒂夫”巴基嘟囔着，却无法讲出一句完整的话，因为史蒂夫已经狠狠压了一个吻上去。巴基的屁股紧紧抵住史蒂夫大腿根处紧绷的肌肉，哦！该死，这感觉！他从未如此迫切得渴望下身被摩擦的感觉！快要不行了，就要忍不住了，他要…他要… “Fuck，fuck，fuck--”他逐渐失去理智，喘息着，挺着腰，动情地磨蹭着史蒂夫的小腹。后边被震动棒填满，前边又被眼前这个男人挤压刺激着。

“射给我看，巴克”史蒂夫咬着他的下唇“你表现得太棒了，噢，天哪，你刚才真是太性感了，这感觉太美妙了，宝贝，让我看看你的极限”

当那震动棒在他体叫嚣逗弄着，那完美的超级士兵压在他身上，磨蹭着他不停颤抖的下体，那可恶又性感的男朋友吮咬着他的双唇并命令他这么做时，巴基释放了。他已经无力再做任何动作了。高潮的快感来得太凶猛，让巴基想要大声喘息，但是无论什么声音经过喉咙，听起来都很糟糕，仿佛不是人类能发出的。巴基开始感觉到眼前有轻微的眩晕感，无法抑制的极度愉悦从颤动的身体里爆发，随后他的裤子便被一大滩液体浸湿。

那几秒，大脑停止思考，浸于极乐。

震动棒仍以正常挡位运转着，但巴基高潮过后的身体太过敏感，根本无法承受。他倒吸一口气，低声哀求着史蒂夫关了它。虽然史蒂夫是个小混蛋，但也不至于太过残忍，所以他最后同意了，让巴基彻底放松。 事后，巴基花了几分钟调整自己放空的大脑，整理裤子，史蒂夫则充分利用这点宝贵的时间，仔细且缓慢地亲吻着巴基。他询问巴基是否可以自己站立。最终，巴基点点头，带着粗重的呼吸，缓缓站起身。

史蒂夫把遥控器塞进口袋，按下到1楼的电梯按钮。 “那边有个卫生间，或许你可以把裤子上那些清理一下”史蒂夫提议。

巴基看向他，像看向一个小脑瘫“你觉得我该怎么做？在公共厕所清洗这条裤子？冒着被看光的风险？”史蒂夫并没有接他的话，只是耸耸肩。

巴基白了他眼，没有感情地说“就这样吧，回家，我还能忍忍” 史蒂夫的眼角露出了会意的笑容，这种神情，一般只会出现在他即将说那句话之前——

“别这样嘛，巴基。我知道你喜欢那样玩” “如果你非要这么觉得，我也没办法”巴基硬邦邦的回应，别过头，略带孩子气地报复。

史蒂夫轻轻搂了一下他，“口巴口即~你真的觉得那不好玩吗？”

“好玩？史蒂夫？那他妈简直是一场煎熬！你等着，我要在你晚上睡着的时候，拿枕头闷死你！”

史蒂夫笑了“你不会那么做的，你爱我” 最后，巴基转过头，直视着他“毫无疑问，你是个有恃无恐的大混蛋，我遇到过最混球的混蛋，罗杰斯。为什么就没人能看出来？就好像单我一人在胡诌一样！”

史蒂夫露出了暖洋洋又略带傻气的笑容。他紧紧贴着巴基，舔了舔他的耳垂说“因为这个混蛋，他单单只属于你”

“我日”巴基无话可说，每次这种笑容都能让他的心融化。震动棒残留在屁股里的感觉，在巴基走动的时候仍然不断刺激着，真是麻烦，巴基软软的嘟哝着，给了史蒂夫一个严厉的眼神。

“总有一天我会报仇的！”巴基起誓道，然后他就捧着史蒂夫那张脸，狠狠地亲了上去“但是你他妈没说错！”


End file.
